Corona Castle
Corona Castle is a castle that is featured in the film, Tangled. It is located in the centre of a city on an island and is the home of King Frederic, Queen Arianna, their daughter Rapunzel, and later Flynn Rider. History The castle was one of the last buildings to be built and is located at the main centre of the island. When the rulers, King Frederic and Queen Arianna's daughter, Princess Rapunzel was born, they make a tradition to release lanterns into the sky to celebrate her birth. Following Rapunzel's kidnapping, the tradition continues every year on her birthday where the entire kingdom sends floating lanterns out into the sky in hopes of one day the lost princess would return. The King and Queen release the first lantern at the castle and soon after the rest of the kingdom release their lanterns. Eighteen years later, Flynn Rider and the Stabbington Brothers break into the castle to steal the crown of the lost princess. By the end of the film, Rapunzel returns to the castle alongside Eugene and is finally reunited with her true parents. In Tangled Ever After, the castle is the main location for Rapunzel and Eugene's wedding and it becomes a major setting in all Tangled films, including it's television series. The castle serves as a major setting for Tangled: Before Ever After, where Rapunzel and Eugene are now living in the castle together and are settling into their new lives. However, Rapunzel is still struggling to adjust to her new life, feeling overwhelmed and anxious, especially due to her father's overprotective nature, causing her to feel trapped in the confides of her home. Cassandra helps ease Rapunzel's stress by sneaking her out through a secret passage. Places of Interest *'The Throne Room': The main room where King Frederic governs the kingdom. It's also the same location that held Rapunzel's coronation and later her and Eugene's wedding. *'Courtyard': The main entrance to the castle where citizens come together during the release of the lanterns, partake in festivities, gather when the rulers make an announcement or when the Royal Family greet guests visiting the kingdom. *'Rapunzel's Room': The personal quarters of Princess Rapunzel located in the highest tower of the castle. It's a large room that features a reading area, vanity and has several lanterns hanging above the ceiling. The walls of Rapunzel's room also includes two paintings of a mural of the film's events and a bird mural to represent freedom. Rapunzel's room also has a window ledge that leads to her balcony, overlooking the kingdom. *'Eugene's Room': The personal quarters of Eugene Fitzherbert. It's a small decent room with two windows beside Eugene's bed along with his chest and vanity. The entrance features double doors and beside is his wardrobe. *'Cassandra's Room': The personal quarters of Cassandra that is currently vacant following her betrayal to Rapunzel. It contains her belongings such as a painting of her and Rapunzel, weapons collection and a sparring dummy with Eugene's face painted. *'King Frederic and Queen Arianna's Room': The personal quarters to Corona's rulers, King Frederic and Queen Arianna, including a royal family portrait and a balcony outside. *'Dining Room': A large dining room with a long table and ten chairs and King Frederic's favourite one of a kind vase as the main centre piece. *'Banquet Room': A large room for guests to gather for royal events. It's also the same location where Eugene first proposed to Rapunzel during her coronation weekend. *'Garden': The Garden is where the Royal Family eat and enjoy their breakfast together on the gazebo with a small nearby waterfall close to the entrance leading to the garden. *'Strategy Room': It's a room to gather for plans of attack or stragities to protect the kingdom. It includes both a map and a small model replicate of Corona. *'Beauty Room': It's a room that serves as of a spa for the royal family to relax. The room is divided into three spaces, the first for royal treatments such as facials, massages or haircuts. The second area is for sewing to make clothes such as when Eugene selected his suit or when Cassandra was fixing Rapunzel's dress in preparation for the coronation. The third area is to enjoy deserts. *'Kitchen': The kitchen is where all the food is made and prepared and Rapunzel sometimes cooks and has Pascal or Eugene serve as her taste tester. *'Portrait Room': It houses the portraits of all the past kings and queens of Corona. *'Guest Room': It served as the temporary room of Lance Strongbow when he first arrived in Corona. It has a strong resemblance to Eugene's bedroom and are down the hall from each other. *'Weapons Room': It's a room where weapons are stored and forged. *'The Dungeon': Below the castle, various cells are held to imprison criminals. Gallery Corona Castle Top.jpg Tangled 009.JPG Tangled 000.JPG Corona.jpg Before Ever After concept 7.png Before Ever After concept 2.png Before Ever After concept 14.jpg Before Ever After concept 17.jpg Tangled-Before-Ever-After-117.png Before Ever After concept 18.jpg Before Ever After concept 15.jpg Before Ever After concept 11.jpg Cassandra v. Eugene concept 1.png Before Ever After concept 20.jpg Throne Room - Tangled Before Ever After.png Banquet Room - Tangled Before Ever After.png Corona Castle Concept by Fiona Hsieh 1.jpg Corona Castle Gardens - Tangled Before Ever After.jpg Under Raps concept 13.png Under Raps concept 14.png Happiness Is... (34).jpg The Lost Treasure of Herz Der Sonne (1).jpg The Lost Treasure of Herz Der Sonne (3).jpg KHIII Corona Castle Lanterns.jpg|The castle in Kingdom Hearts III Category:Tangled locations Category:Castles Category:Buildings Category:Once Upon a Time locations Category:Kingdom Hearts locations